una vision diferente
by ornament
Summary: un desastre ha pasado, separando a los elegidos del proyecto E. Shinji I. ha cambiado mucho, mientras Asuka esta oculta sufriendo por estar lejos de él. lograra el destino unirlos
1. cambios

**CAPITULO I: CAMBIOS**

Es una mañana muy hermosa, la ciudad se ve tan hermosa hoy es un día especial para cada uno, todos felices de poder seguir existiendo, agradecidos con los actuales encargados de velar por su bienestar, pero ahí algo que nadie se imagina, una amenaza se cierne sobre ellos. Lejos de ahí en una oficina ubicada dentro de una gran base militar se encuentra un muchacho, sentado junto a la ventana, mirando el horizonte, atrás esta una mujer sentada revisando una gran fila de papeles, ninguno de los dos habla se encuentran metidos en sus pensamientos, recuerdan todos los problemas que han pasado, las tristezas, la mujer en el fondo se encuentra preocupada por el joven, sabe que aunque el lo oculta en el fondo se siente desesperado, frágil, pero en un momento el muchacho decide hablar.

ya han pasado un año desde aquel incidente

y todavía sigues aquí, aunque debo admitir que has cambiado demasiado, te has vuelto más fuerte, mas serio pero a la vez te has convertido en un gran guerrero de no ser por ti, todo esto ya no existiría. **–sin levantar la vista de sus papeles.**

tiene razón, a pesar de todo no me has decepcionado, debo admitirlo eres digno de ser mi hijo, no has fallado eres mi orgullo. **– entrando.**

pero también se debe a que desde ese accidente el tiempo de ataque se disminuyo, son diecisiete y apenas van nueve faltan ocho. **–volteando a verlos.**

no tenías práctica de karate, después de fútbol, baloncesto y esgrima. Ah, también de atletismo y repaso con la banda. **–con tranquilidad.**

se me olvido con lo cerca que se encuentran los torneos gracias mamá. Nos vemos -**se va**

este muchacho. Ha cambiado mucho a como era cuando llego. –** con una sonrisa.**

tienes razón, todo desde aquel incidente, su personalidad comenzó a cambiar mucho.** –serio- **Debo admitir que casarme contigo fue una gran idea eres una excelente compañera, además has logrado guiarlo por el camino adecuado y ayudarlo a superar ese problema.

si, debo admitir que cuando me lo propusiste pensé que la situación entre tu y el se complicaría, pero en vez de eso el me acepto mas bien me tomo como si yo fuera su madre, y para mejorar ya que puedo ver que su relación a mejorado, al igual que la personalidad de el.

tienes razón se volvió todo un hombre, **-tranquilo- **su forma de actuar es como yo deseaba que fuera, lamento haber tenido que aceptar todo esto para que el pudiera convertirse en el hijo que yo deseaba. **-Con actitud pensativa-**Aunque me preocupa la fecha y no ha tenido una novia formal.

no puedes pedirle tanto suficiente tiene con ser el único defensor del planeta para que ahora le digas que quieres un nieto, o me equivoco. **– riendo.**

contigo no puedo discutir, sabes como desarmarme. **–Decepcionado-**Pero si espero que me de pronto un nieto, ya que mas adelante eso quiero realizar la tarea de malcriarlo hasta el final de mi vida.

La mujer solo sonríe, el al igual que su hijo han cambiado mucho, de ser un hombre serio y duro se ha vuelto comprensible, en cambio el muchacho era un joven tímido, con una autoestima muy baja, tenia una especie de coraza que impedía ver su verdadero carácter, aquel accidente le provoco que esa parte saliera a la luz sin mucho problema desde entonces todo es muy diferente. El fenómeno del que hablan fue un ataque suicida provocado en la escuela donde el y otras dos jóvenes estudiaban, muchos salieron heridos pero de las dos jóvenes así como la que era su tutora en esos días desparecieron, el misterio de la bomba nunca pudo ser aclarado, pero debió ser alguien que sabia que ese día había actividades escolares, el no pudo asistir debido a que su padre lo puso a realizar unas pruebas que tenían atrasadas. Eso lo salvo pero en el fondo de su alma algo se rompió.


	2. el anuncio

**CAPITULO II: EL ANUNCIO**

En uno de los días más tranquilos, en las instalaciones de NERV, están realizando las pruebas de sincronización rutinarias al piloto del Eva 01, después de la muerte de los pilotos de las unidades 00 y 02, tratan de mantener en forma al único que les queda. Luego de terminar como de costumbre todos felicitan al muchacho el cual tiene el cabello castaño, los ojos cafés, atlético su edad actual es de quince años. Varios recuerdan como era cuando llego su baja autoestima, la predisposición ha realizar todo lo que se le pedía, pero desde la muerte de sus compañeras cambio totalmente, ahora es valiente decidido se volvió un gran deportista, su carácter sigue siendo reservado pero a la vez calcula cada movimiento.

excelente desempeño no has tenido problemas, al paso que vas pronto podrás controlar el modo Beserk. **–con una sonrisa.**

la ventaja es que ahora recuerdo con exactitud lo que hago y evitar que mi Eva se salga de control. **– con tranquilidad.**

es un gran progreso el que has tenido en estos cinco años. La ONU esta decidiendo si será mejor dejarte como único protector o reclutar a dos o tal vez tres nuevos pilotos para las unidades 00, 02 y 03.

no aunque sea egoísta, no deseo que ningún otro niño se vea metido en esto, no lo deseo. **– molesto.**

**Serio-** tienes toda la razón, esto es un gran trauma del cual es muy difícil levantarse, lo he visto contigo. Pero para ellos es importante que tengas apoyo, además si desean traer nuevos pilotos serán de la misma edad que tu, para evitar problemas de acoplamiento.

de todas formas. Los ángeles no han atacado así que para que.

**Acercándose-** lamento informar que la ONU ya ha decido tres jóvenes han sido elegidos para ser pilotos dos señoritas y un varón, los tres son hermanos según informaron, llegaran con sus padres dentro de tres días esperan que Shinji pueda instruirlos al ser el que mejor preparación tiene.

**Preocupado-** pero, padre.

**Abrazándolo-** tranquilo veras como lo resolvemos. Por ahora trata de ser amable con ellos. De acuerdo.

de acuerdo mama.

**Serio-** informare que el piloto de la unidad 01 ha aceptado, con su permiso doctora, comandante. -**Se va**

trata de calmarte hijo, todo saldrá bien, que pensarías si los pilotos no les agradan y renunciaran después del primer día.

**Serio-** que harían una sabía elección. **-Se va**

**Preocupada-** antes no me había dado cuenta de que le afecto demasiado su muerte, de verdad lo que sentía por ella era y sigue siendo muy fuerte.

**Pensativo-**tienes razón, ella se convirtió en el centro de su mundo, pero ahora que la ha perdido se encerró en su misión y no le importa nada más.

Solo el comandante tiene una leve noción del dolor por el que esta pasando su único hijo. La duda que se estableció para varios de los trabajadores era de ¿Quién? De sus dos compañeras se había enamorado. Lejos de ahí el muchacho se encuentra sumamente molesto por todo el asunto.

**Molesto-** no puede ser, nadie tiene derecho a utilizar tu Eva, no lo permitiré, te perdí y fui un tonto al jamás decirte lo que sentía por ti, si tuviera otra oportunidad no lo volvería hacer, ya no soy aquel tonto que conociste.


	3. Los nuevos pilotos

**CAPITULO III: LOS NUEVOS PILOTOS**

Un nuevo día ha llegado y con el arriban los nuevos elegidos como pilotos EVAS, al aterrizar su vuelo son llevados a la que será su casa de ahora en adelante junto con sus padres, al entrar el lugar esta equipado para la vida cotidiana, así que solo se reparten las habitaciones existentes, aunque para las jovencitas es muy difícil vivir en un apartamento tan pequeño y que su espacio personal este tan reducido, el muchacho rápido se acopla. Después de recibir las indicaciones pertinentes son llevadas al dogma central.

**Serio, observándolos desde la plataforma superior ubicada en el cuarto de controles-** sean bienvenidos como ya se les habrá informado han sido elegidos para pilotear las unidades Evangelion, estarán bajo mis ordenes espero que les haya quedado claro.

**Seria-** mucho gusto soy la doctora Ritsuko Akagi, científico a cargo del proyecto EVA, empezaremos con unas pruebas para conocer el nivel de sincronización que tienen, después se les dará el resto de la información, mas adelante conocerán a su compañero.

**Interrumpiendo-** ¿Qué quiere decir con nuestro compañero? Pensé que solo seriamos nosotros.

**Serio-** no, su compañero es el piloto del EVA 01, espero que puedan llevarse bien, en estos momentos el no se encuentra por unas pruebas que esta realizando fuera de Tokyo-3. Pero en cuanto vuelva lo conocerán.

síganme comenzaremos con sus pruebas.

Ya en los laboratorios.

**Sorprendido-** es increíble, los nuevos pilotos de las unidades 00 y 02 tienen el mismo nivel que las anteriores. Y el piloto de la unidad 03 no se queda atrás, que opina doctora Akagi **–menciono uno de los operadores a cargo del monitoreo de la prueba.**

no esta mal, debo admitir que eligieron correctamente. -**Por el micrófono -** suficiente por hoy. Pueden retirarse

de acuerdo **– salen de las capsulas **

Después de cambiarse se retiran al llegar a su casa. Donde una mujer muy hermosa de cabello castaño largo, vestida con ropas sencillas se encuentra cocinando, mientras sentado leyendo el periódico un hombre de cabello negro los saluda al verlos entrar.

**Contenta-** como les fue **–pregunta mientras comienza a servir la comida**

**Sentándose-** muy bien, no hay problemas. –**es un joven de cabello negro, ojos castaños, de buen porte.**

**con un jugo en las manos, el cual venia tomando-** sabían algo de que había un cuarto elegido. –**ella tiene el cabello castaño, ojos negros, de una belleza sencilla pero a la vez elegante, es gemela**

**sorprendido- **no, según lo que tenia entendido no había un nuevo piloto.

lo sabremos mas adelante. Lo pudieron conocer.

**Seria-** no según nos informaron esta fuera realizando unas pruebas. Pero pronto regresara.- **al igual que su hermana gemela tiene cabello castaño, ojos negros, un poco mas alta que su hermana.**

**Serio-** entonces sabremos de quien se trata.

Lejos de ahí un muchacho observa las estrellas desde el balcón de su habitación, recordando los sucesos que han marcado su vida, a la vez que tienen en mente el próximo encuentro con sus nuevos compañeros. Los días transcurren y luego de haber ingresado a la preparatoria, tras acoplarse a su nuevo ritmo de vida comienzan a entablar amistad con algunos de sus compañeros, una mañana mientras platicaban.

**Sonriendo-** espero que disfruten de su estadía.

**Despreocupado-**aunque no entiendo porque entran ya en el último año.

**serio-** se debe a que nos acabamos de mudar.

**Curioso-** y cuales son sus nombres. Digo llevamos hablándonos desde hace tan poco que no me acuerdo. Y eso que el maestro los hizo presentarse

Mi nombre es Saya Otonashi

yo me llamo Diva Otonashi, soy la gemela de Saya

Seiya Otonashi, soy el hermano mayor de ellas. **–nota la mirada asesina de ellas y agrega-** bueno solo por un año

bueno me llamo Kensuke Aida

Hikari Horaki.** –se presento la joven a cargo del salón.**

bueno, cuéntenos siempre es la situación así de aburrida

la verdad, si. Aunque desde hace unos días falta un compañero que conozcan.

**Ajustándose los lentes.-** delegada, hoy no vino también

**Molesta-** sabes que se encuentra en el campeonato nacional de karate, aunque para mi es sorprendente que pueda moverse a es velocidad, después de todo al principio era el menos activo del grupo.

**Rascándose la cabeza- **es cierto, después de todo, su personalidad sufrió muchos cambios, ya ni se parece al mismo que conocimos. Pero debo admitirlo se ha vuelto muy fuerte.

**curiosa** de quien hablan

de un viejo amigo, pronto lo conocerán, regresara en esta semana.

**Con la misma atención que su hermana-** y desde cuando se conocen.

desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso fuimos compañeros de los primeros pilotos EVAS, claro ahora de ellos tres solo esta con vida el que pilotea el Eva 01, ya que como sabrán las pilotos de las unidades 00 y 02 fallecieron hace mucho tiempo.

**Despreocupada-** yo no conozco al actual piloto de la unidad 01.

**Sonriendo-** pronto veremos si lo conocen

Lejos de ahí, en el aeropuerto un avión acaba de aterrizar de el desciende un grupo de jóvenes atletas los cuales acaban de regresar de un gran torneo en el extranjero. Entre ellos hay un joven cuya mirada es algo nostálgica al volver a su ciudad. Pero en eso se oye la alarma.

_**NOTA:**_

_**EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ESTOY ARREGLANDO ALGUNAS PARTES DE LA HISTORIA POR ESO LO SEPARE, PARA AGREGARLE EN UNOS Y MODIFICAR OTROS PERO NO TENGA PENA PRONTO ACABARE**_


	4. La primera batalla

**CAPITULO IV: LA PRIMERA BATALLA**

Después de activarse la alarma la población de Tokio- 3 es movilizada a lugares seguros. Desde el aeropuerto el joven voltea rápidamente a su instructor este le da permiso y se aleja del grupo, al salir un vehículo lo espera, sin perder el tiempo ingresa en el, tras sentarse observa como uno de los agentes realiza una llamada,

"debe esta informando de mi llegada, espero no haiga contratiempos, pero ¿Por qué ahora? Ya pasa bastante tiempo desde la ultima vez que atacaron, **-con una sonrisa de medio lado-** veamos de que son capaces los nuevos pilotos" **–voltea hacia la ciudad, analizando la llegada del enemigo pero algo llama su atención.**

Mientras los nuevos pilotos corren así las instalaciones de NERV para conocer la situación, desde lejos observan como desde el cielo extraños objetos caen provocando grandes explosiones a lo lejos pero que poco a poco se van acercando a la ciudad. Mientras en los cuarteles generales.

**en los controles-** señor, Maggi lo a confirmado se trata de un ángel. Se encuentra fuera del alcance visual, esta en orbita cada atraque se va acercando mas a la ciudad.

**Serio, al lado del comandante-** el octavo ángel, donde están los pilotos.

**Tecleando-** preparándose, los Evas están listos.

**colgando un teléfono-** me acaban de avisar que el piloto de la unidad 01 acaba de regresar viene en camino, prepararé todo.

**Serio-** regreso a tiempo esto quiere decir que veremos como trabajan en equipo completo. Lance las unidades que estas listas. Que formen un perímetro. Traten de encontrar el lugar en el que aterrizara y lo intercepten. Entendido.

**Por las pantallas de comunicación con las cabinas-**si señor.

Las unidades salen al campo de batalla, durante varios minutos se mantienen quietos esperando la orden para proceder. Mientras los operadores analizan con ayuda de la computadora la posible zona donde caerá el ángel.

**Por el sistema de comunicación.-** en estos momentos les enviaran las coordenas, serán desconectados los cable umbilical,__tienen cinco minutos para llegar y destruirlo antes de que acabe con todo, suerte

Tras decir esto las unidades 00, 02 y 03 salen a toda velocidad desde los puntos donde fueron colocadas hacia el lugar en el cual aparecerá el ángel, después de segundo pueden verlo, pero para su sorpresa no ha tocado tierra debido a es detenido por otro EVA de color purpura y verde con un cuerno en la cabeza, al acercarse.

Tardaron mucho –**con indiferencia-** van a quedarse ahí o me van a moverse.

**Diva es la primera en hablar, totalmente sorprendida-** ¿Quién es?

**por el comunicador- **no es el momento de hablar, muévanse.

Tras estas palabras las demás unidades se colocan en posición, las cuatro unidades despliegan su campo AT creando una brecha por la cual pueden atacar, los tres hermanos dudan un momento pero en eso observan como el EVA morado saca sus cuchillo progresivo y se prepara para atacar, sin perder mas el tiempo ellos sacan también la suya, a la misma vez los cuatro apuñalan el ojo gigante del Ángel provocando su muerte inmediata. Después de eso y tras cambiarse los trajes los tres salen para hablar con quien sea que el que pilotea la otra unidad, pero por mas que buscan no lo encuentra ya que tampoco saben como es. Por lo cual salen de las instalaciones dirigiéndose a su respectiva casa, al llegar sus padres los están esperando, sentados tranquilamente en la sala viendo la televisión, al entrar los hermanos se acercan a ellos, dos de ellos se dejan caer agotados sobre los sillones que se encuentran en ella, mientras el otro se dirige a la cocina a buscar algo de tomar.

**Sonriendo-** y ¿Cómo les fue?

**Triste-** no pudimos acabar con el ángel, por nosotros solos tuvimos ayuda. **–dijo Diva**

**Sorprendido- **pero de ¿Qué hablas? Si todo salió bien

**Molesto-** en realidad cuando llegamos al punto donde debíamos interceptarlo ya esta ahí otra unidad de color morado con rayas verdes deteniéndolo, me choca la forma que nos hablo como si no le importara nada. Luego nos acercamos y acabamos con ese ser, pero no pudimos verle la cara al piloto.

¿Por qué?

**Triste, pero a la vez enojada-** cuando lo vimos en el campo de batalla, solo oímos su voz, pensamos que al regresar a la base pero por mas que lo buscamos no pudimos dar con el y como no le vimos el rostro no logramos encontrarlo, la cuestión es como se cambio sin que Seiya lo viera.

Después de ese comentario todos se quedan pensativos, tratando de analizar los hechos ocurridos ese día, tras un largo rato sin saber que hacer cada uno se retira a sus habitaciones a descansar. En un lugar un tanto alejado, para ser exactos en un pequeño departamento un joven se encuentra acostado en su cama viendo el techo tratando de pensar claramente en lo que hará ahora, pero la rabia en su interior. A la mañana siguiente cada uno se dirige a la escuela, al llegar descubren que hay una celebración por los que representaron a la escuela en la competencia de karate.


	5. el muchacho misterioso

**CAPITULO V: EL MUCHACHO MISTERIOSO**

A la mañana siguiente todos están tranquilos cada uno en sus labores cuando los tres hermanos llegan a la escuela la encuentran en fiesta, en eso se enteran que el grupo de seleccionados para representar al establecimiento en las competencias de karate salió campeón ha nivel nacional, al unirse con los demás pueden ver la demostración del equipo, un muchacho de complexión delgada atrae su atención ya que tiene la misma edad que ellos, pero es muy hábil ya que ni bien acaban de comenzar ya dejo a su oponente tendido en el suelo. Cuando termina ven como Kensuke y Hikari se acercan a platicar con él, pero no se animan a acercarse, al terminar las clases cada uno se retira, exceptuando a Seiya que se acaba unir al equipo de futbol, al llegar a la cancha puede ver al mismo muchacho de la competencia de karate al lado suyo esta kensuke. Justo cuando estaba pensado hablarle el entrenador los reúne para comenzar debido a que llego tarde no pudo oír las presentaciones de sus compañeros. Durante el partido de entrenamiento.

-Seiya, por aquí estoy solo. –**dijo **** Kensuke levantando la mano**

**-pateando duro-** allá va **–contesto seiya **

Pero cuando acaba de lanzarla el joven se logra colar enfrente de Kensuke recuperando el balón por lo cual sale corriendo. Seiya trata de alcanzarlo pero para su sorpresa en ese momento acaba de anotar un gol con una distancia bastante sorprendente. De esa manera el partido comienza con una marcada diferencia entre los equipos, al terminar las prácticas.

**-sonriendo-** el partido estuvo muy bueno.** –menciono Kensuke viendo de reojo a su acompañante**

**-** lo dices por ti, no logre impresionar al entrenador, ese muchacho es bueno, pero acaso no esta en el equipo de karate. **– respondió Seiya**** molesto**

el esta en los dos grupos y también es parte de la banda musical del instituto, entre otros clubs a los que pertenece. **–comenzó a enumerar Kensuke con los dedos**

-es muy bueno entonces. Pero aquí nos separamos debo irme. –** Seiya estaba sorprendido**

**-alegre-** es cierto tienes que ir a NERV, te deseo suerte creo que hoy te vas a llevar una sorpresa. Adiós.** -Se va tomando otra calle opuesta a la que iban**

-¿Qué habrá querido decir?-** se pregunto Seiya rascándose la cabeza**

De esta forma se dirigen a su casa a recoger a sus hermanas, al llegar le preguntan como le fue en su primer día, después de contarles sobre el joven que vieron en la mañana, de cómo lo reconocen en el equipo del cual es el capitán, su racha de goles, al igual que la cantidad de clubs a los que pertenece, después de eso se retiran a su trabajo. Cuando estaban llegando observan una moto de las más modernas estacionada, pasándola por alto se dirigen al control de misiones. Al entrar son regañados por llegar tarde, al entrar a la sala de pruebas descubren que esta ya ha comenzado.


	6. Primeras Impresiones

**CAPITULO VI: **

Dentro de las oficinas de NERV, Seiya, Saya y Diva se encuentran con que el piloto del EVA 01 ya esta de regreso a demás que ya comenzó con las pruebas del día. Al dirigirse a la cámara para sus pruebas respectivas, hablan sobre el joven que vieron en la escuela y sobre quien podría ser, y sobre el misterioso piloto de la unidad 01, pero coinciden en que es hábil, pero en la cabeza de cada uno surgen múltiples preguntas que no se atreven a formular en voz alta. Al entrar a la sala

llegan tarde, **-molesta-** las pruebas ya comenzaron por favor preparasen he iniciaremos, **-por medio del micrófono-** lamento interrumpirte por el momento Shinji.

no tenga pena pero que se apuren tengo algo que hacer. **–con tranquilidad.**

si claro tengo algo que hacer.- menciono Seiya

creo que no es momento para que te comportes de esta forma. –** dijo Diva, molesta con su hermano.**

será mejor comenzar con las pruebas de sincronización. Doctora queda a cargo –** retirándose del lugar.**

como ordene Comandante Ikari.

Sin perder tiempo los recién llegados se ubican en la respectiva capsula de su unidad, luego se procede a comenzar. Después de varias horas los pilotos hablan con los operadores. Además tienen la curiosidad de ver el rostro del piloto de la unidad 01, ya que solo han oído su voz por el momento.

por más que lo hagan no me acostumbrare a esto. –** mencionó Saya, asustada**

por favor concéntrate, Seiya pon interés, Diva tranquila. - **por el micrófono**

lo siento

tranquila es normal apenas tienen unos días.

puedo saber ¿Por qué no le dice nada al otro piloto? **–dijo Seiya molesto**

muy simple por el hecho de que mientras ustedes están con esa actitud, Shinji ha permanecido tranquilo. Bueno por el momento hemos terminado con ustedes pueden retirarse

De esta forma salen luego de vestirse regresan a la sala principal para solicitar sus resultados, pero se encuentra con la sorpresa de que Shinji todavía se encuentra en sus pruebas. Así que se sientan escuchando la conversación de los demás.

es increíble doctora, ha mantenido su concentración y precisión. **-menciono**** Maya.**

era de esperarse, cual es su nivel de sincronización. -** con una leve sonrisa.**

Maggi a dado el informe, su sincronización subió en un 100%, nivel actual 300% y existen probabilidades de que siga aumentando. Definitivamente, no hay más que opinar este muchacho nació para ser piloto, nunca deja de sorprendernos. –**estaba totalmente sorprendido.**

con todo el entrenamiento que ha recibido es lógico esperar este tipo de milagros. Los otros tres todavía no tienen experiencia ni entrenamiento es normal que su sincronización sea de 80%, pero estoy seguro que aumentaran. -** tranquilo**

Después de oír esto se retiran, luego de un rato les dan sus resultados, pero en el fondo ellos se preguntan cual es el motivo por el cual los miembros de NERV no permiten el contacto entre ellos y el otro piloto, lo único que saben es que su nombre es Shinji y que hay una relación entre el y el comandante Ikari.


	7. eventos inesperados

**Capitulo VII: EVENTOS INESPERADOS**

Mientras los nuevos pilotos de NERV se acoplaban a sus funciones dentro de la organización, en otra parte del mundo para ser exactos en lo más profundo de un hermoso bosque de Inglaterra se encuentra una instalación científica muy avanzada dentro de ella:

¿Cómo va el tratamiento? -** serio**

va bien pero no creo que cooperen mucho

puede ser pero encontraremos como hacerlas cooperar.**- con total indiferencia.**

En una sección, en una habitación completamente aislada se encuentra una joven de quince años viendo a la nada, su cabello algo maltratado muestra un hermoso color rojo, sus ojos azules han perdido el brillo que los caracterizaba en otros días.

ya ha pasado un año desde que nos trajeron aquí, un año desde que no lo he visto ¿Cómo estará?**- con total melancolía.**

En la habitación continua otra joven de cabello azul y ojos rojos escucha a su compañera recordando también al joven que siempre estuvo ahí para ambas, en frente de donde ellas están hay otro cuarto donde mujer de cabello purpura escucha lo que dicen, en su mente trata de encontrar la forma de salir y liberarse junto con las otras dos jóvenes de ese lugar.

De vuelta en Tokio-3 las cosas se van desarrollando calmadamente los ángeles no han atacado desde hace un buen rato lo que preocupada a los directivos, pero eso no evita que mantengan a los pilotos en constante entrenamiento, principalmente al que dirige la unidad 01. Lo que ellos no sospechan es que varios sucesos cambiaran sus vidas otra vez.

Un día tranquilo dentro de las instalaciones educativas se les informa que habrá un baile dentro de dos días y todos debían ir. Los hermanos Otonashi están muy intrigados por todos los sucesos que se han desarrollado en sus vidas, desde que fueron elegidos. Mientras el joven Ikari solo los observa desde lejos, recordando todo lo que convivio con sus antiguas compañeras. Pero a la vez también su promesa, la cual lo ha motivado a cambiar todo lo que el era para convertirlo en lo que es.

Los dos días pasan rápidamente entre los preparativos y las clases, el día del baile mientras ellos están ocupados, en las instalaciones científicas se lleva acabo un ataque, los generadores de energía estallan por lo que todos corren desesperadamente, este momento es aprovechado por las mujeres que tienen encerradas para escapar.

ahora ¿Qué haremos mayor Katsuragi?

por el momento esconderse y averiguar **–seria- **¿Quién esta detrás de todo? **-viendo a las dos jóvenes-** Asuka, Rei se encuentra en condición de caminar

no se preocupe por mi mayor, puedo caminar. **–dijo Rei, de manera natural en ella.**

yo también Misato, la niña modelo tiene razón.** – dijo Asuka con su actitud normal.**

bien salgamos de aquí antes de que nos encuentren y nos vuelvan a encerrar en ese lugar. **– Aliviada.**

Las dos jóvenes la siguen cada una metida dentro de sus propios pensamientos, mientras en la fiesta los hermanos Otonashi, se arman de valor para hablar con el capitán del equipo de Karate.

Disculpa -** con un poco de nervios.**

**volteando a verlo- **si, sucede algo.

no habíamos tenido el honor de presentarnos nosotros somos… -menciono **Saya, acercándose con una copa en sus manos**

se quienes son, no había tenido tiempo de platicar con ustedes. –** interrumpiéndola con actitud indiferente**

tú sabes ¿Por qué estamos aquí? **–sorprendida.**

claro que si, **-serio- **varios de los empleados de NERV no paraban de hablar de ustedes los nuevos pilotos

entonces trabajas para NERV –**curioso- **¿Cuál es tu área?

como les dije no había tenido tiempo de presentarme, **-tranquilo, midiendo su reacción-** mi nombre es Shinji Ikari, piloto del Evangelion 01 modelo de pruebas.

¿Qué? Lo dices en serio **–mencionaron los tres hermanos a la vez.**

**con una media sonrisa-** así es -**mostrando su tarjeta de NERV-** si desean aquí lo dice.

tu piloteas el robot morado, el que acabo con ese como se llama –** menciono Diva, todavía en estado de shock**

ANGEL, si yo fui el que lo destruyo, espero que podamos hablar mañana tal vez pueda darles algunos consejos sobre el manejo de los EVAS. -** con una actitud parecida a la de su padre.**

te lo agradeceremos, **- seria-** por cierto tu apellido es el mismo que el del comandante, es tu familiar.

es mi padre. -** con fría normalidad.**

no lo puedo creer eres hijo del Comandante Ikari, esto es sorprendente – **dijo Seiya.**

Tras estas palabras ellos tres tratan de entablar conversación con su compañero pero este siempre o no les responde o esquiva la pregunta, hasta que se le acaba la paciencia y se excusa retirándose del lugar, ninguno de ellos sospecha lo que se avecina.


	8. nota

Nota:

En estos momentos estoy tratando de buscar la mejor idea para continuar la historia, ténganme paciencia


End file.
